


Snowball Fight

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Winter special request! Hehehe. Can I request a story where reader is a demon first time out of Hell and even when human never experienced winter/snow? She has a mission but keeps getting distracted by snow and cold that her pairing(s) (any of the males characters) grumbled that she was supposed to be big bad demon, gives up doing the mission and showed her how to have fun with all that snow.





	

Warnings: Language, snowball fight (if that needs to be warned for)

Fic:

“It’s freezing,” you say with a shiver as you step out of the Impala, each of your breaths creating steam. White flakes fall and swirl around your feet and skim across the ground.

“Well, that’s what happens when it snows,” Dean points out. You ignore the boys as you watch the snow fall and build up in drifts along the road.

“Y/N, you still with us?” you vaguely hear Sam ask.

“Didn’t Crowley send you here to help us?” Dean asks a little louder.

“I … yeah,” you answer, distracted. The falling snow is mesmerizing; you’d never seen anything like it.

“Hey!” you shout as a clump of snow hits you in the shoulder, some of the powder finding its way beneath your scarf. You quickly pull the material from you and shake it out, hoping to get the snow out before it melts.

“Look at you, the big bad demon distracted by a little frozen water,” Dean teases.

“I’ve never seen snow before, ok?” you grumble.

“Never?” Sam asks.

“Not even when I was human,” you admit.

“Well, now you’ve seen it,” Dean grumbles.

“Dean,” Sam whispers harshly.

“What?” Dean asks, “We’ve got a job to do, can we go now?” Dean grabs his knife and gun before heading off into the woods, the snow crunching beneath his boots. You wrap your scarf around your neck again before following after Dean.

“Wait up,” Sam calls after you, “Here.” He holds out his hand to you, a snowball in his grasp.

“You sure you want to give the ‘big bad demon’ a weapon?” you ask.

“It’s just a snowball,” Sam insists, “Take it, get Dean back.”

“And start a snowball fight?” you question, a smile creeping across your lips.

“He started it,” Sam points out. With as smirk, you let your eyes turn black before lobbing the snowball at the back of Dean’s head.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean shouts, ruffling his hair and shaking the snow from it. “What the Hell do you think you’re doing?” he asks, turning to face you, “We have work to do. Now is not the time to play in the snow.”

As soon as Dean finishes his sentence, Sam throws another snowball at Dean. The snow hits him in the shoulder and splatters across his jacket. Dean looks down at his shoulder before looking back up at Sam, his eyes narrowed.

“Come on, Y/N’s never seen snow before,” Sam says, “Who says we can’t have a little fun.”

“I’ll show you fun,” Dean grumbles. In a flash, Dean bends down and scoops up a handful of snow. Sam dodges as the snowball comes flying at him. “Damn it!” Dean shouts, realizing that he’d missed his target. Without further hesitation, you run to hide behind one of the trees, making yourself a small pile of snowballs.

Peeking around the corner, you squeal as a snowball hits the tree. You hide behind the tree and take a breath before moving to throw the snowball at Dean. Just as you emerge from behind the tree, another snowball hits you from a different direction.

“What the Hell, Sam?” you ask “I thought you were on my side!”

“This is a snowball fight,” Sam shrugs, “It’s every man for himself.”

“So be it,” you say with a grin. You lob a snowball at Sam, hitting him in the arm.

You weren’t sure how long you’d spent playing in the snow. All you knew was that this was the most fun you’d had in a long time. You couldn’t even remember having this much fun while you were alive. Crowley had warned you to be wary of the Winchesters, but something about them brought you to life. You may be a demon, but having this snowball fight with the Winchesters made you actually feel happiness.

“Alright, alright, I give up,” Dean says, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Me too,” Sam says, “Lesson learned, don’t start a snowball fight with a demon.”

“Well I had fun,” you laugh.

“Glad to hear it,” Sam tells you.

“Me too,” Dean says, “But we’ve still got work to do.”

“Dean’s right,” you agree, “Crowley expects me to report back soon. But after that . . .”

“What?” Dean asks.

“Don’t think you can get out of this snowball fight that easily,” you tell them with a smirk.


End file.
